Welcome To Auradon Prep! A Parallel to Welcome To the Isle
by HeraJackson
Summary: Follow the story of Lilo Pelekai, all grown up and attending Auradon. The triplets, Mavrick, McKenna, & Mellisa, children of Merida Dumbrach. The son of Pocahontas & John Rolfe, Thomas Rolfe. Prince of Maldonia, Nathan, son of Tiana & Naveen. Partners in crime, Jackie "Jack" daughter of Aladdin, & Gypsy, daughter of Genie. And Parker Liddle, the adopted son of Alice & Mad Hatter.
1. Intro

_Damnit!_ The little Hawaiian girl thought as she tore down the hallways of Auradon Prep, giving a hasty wave to Linda Thatch and Nora Skellington, her mentors and one of the many close friends that she made and was proud to add to her Ohana.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" her favorite blue little best friend cackled on her shoulder, bumping up and down as he clung onto her shoulder. She rolled her brown eyes at him and made a sharp turn before sliding down the railing with her straight long brown hair flying behind her.

Finally, she made it to her destination, the biology room.

She turned and closed the door while Stitch hopped off her shoulder to grab one of the many snacks that her friends brought.

"Nice of you to join us love," a crisp British voice said from behind her.

Lilo gasped and slammed the door in fright, she turned around with a glare to see one of her friends Parker Liddle, smirking down at her. Now, Lilo wasn't extremely tall, but she wasn't short either, so people using height as an intimidation factor never really worked.

Until she looked up at Parker, who stood at 6'4.

He was roguishly handsome. Dressed in a black suit detailed with Mardi Gras themed skeleton arms and the white flaps were decorated with black spider webs. It fit comfortably over a white collard button up shirt that had a silk black bow tie. He complimented his style with a pair of skeleton fingerless gloves and a short top hat that had a rose with a sugar skull in the middle of it resting on the side of the hat, just above the brim. His goofy side showed with his striped black and red pants that had rips at the bottom, and a pair of buckled pirate boots. A cigar between his teeth was the only thing that she minded.

And you know, since she dislikes the cigar she most definitely was _not_ attracted to his sharp jaw, or dark purple eyes that nearly look blue, alight with his insane mischief. The charmingly crooked smile did _not_ make her swoon. And his haunting like style did tie his outfit together.

He was as insane as the Hatter, as curious as Alice, and Parker contained some pretty dark thoughts, which he must have inherited from his parents, whoever they are. He's funny, quirky, and a little insane. He has a weird tattoo that was hidden by his constant use of long sleeves. Parker can be really dark sometimes, almost to the point of scaring people.

For example, when she first met him Parker was protecting her from the onslaught of insults that were being issued by Chad Charming and his croons about Lilo's Ohana. Lilo was having difficulty holding Stitch back as he urged to claw the spoiled prince's eyes out. Parker showed up before Stitch could do any damage, his height and intimidating glare was amplified by the smoke that he puffed at Charming.

Everyone ran like hell was on their heels when Parker began cursing him out, the strange Wonderland dialect creeping everyone out.

Then he turned around and gave her a look.

 _That_ look.

Of course she wasn't blushing when he looked at her like that.

You know, that devilish look.

Absolutely not.

"Hey Lilo, woke up late again?" a Scottish female voice teased, pulling her out of her state of shock. Lilo looked over to see the triplets, Mavrick, McKenna, and Mellissa. The children of Merida and Kevin Dumbrach. They all had the fuzzy red hair of their mother, her light skin tone, and her freckles. Though they had their fathers broad shoulders, round plump lips, and blue grey eyes.

Each triplet had their own style and personality.

Mavrick was the oldest triplet… By thirteen minutes, Mavrick is the protective and stoic older brother, and the only child of Merida who inherited her infinity for archery. And he's the only heir who is politically involved in Auradon's problems. His style was pretty normal. Green knitted beanie, dark green button up plaid flannel. Blue white wash jeans, and brown boots. Mavrick only wore three accessories, his matching crescent moon necklace- his sisters had the other two, his said "I love you," –a quiver full of arrows hung at his side with a bow that was on his back.

McKenna was the middle triplet. With her frizzy hair contained by nothing, some of it covering her face. She wore a dark green hoodie, a teal tank top that said " **TO RUN OR NOT TO RUN** _ **WHAT A STUPID QUESTION**_ " and a pair of skinny jeans with light green patches on the knee. Above the patches, her jeans were dark blue, but below they went from light green, and faded into dark green. She donned a pair of kickboxing club, her all-time favorite after school activity, and a pair of green sneakers. Her only pair of jewelry was her crescent moon necklace that had "To the moon," engraved in it. McKenna is hardworking, independent -for the most part- and stubborn as a mule. She's known for getting in fights and acting before thinking, and she'll gladly break the nose of anyone who messes with her "little" sister.

Her "little sister" is the youngest triplet, Melissa. A kind, caring, and responsible girl who has a handle on most things. Her mother says she acts so much like her grandmother because of these traits. She loves horseback riding and curling up with a good book. Her compassionate is easily what most people see, little do they know that she can be pretty mischievous when need be.  
She's the only triplet with bad eyesight, so her floral green and brown printed glasses were apart of all of her outfits along with her crescent moon necklace that finished the phrase that their necklaces formed with "And back."  
Today's outfit consisted of light blue opal earrings, an arrow ear cuff, and two golden cuffs on her wrist were thick with intricate designs surrounding the round blue stones in the middle.

McKenna wore a dark green shirt with flowing long sleeves, tight bodice, and a loose bottom and skirt like underneath the corset of the shirt. The shoulders were decorated with leather straps that had silver studs on them, the same leather straps flowed along with the rest of the shirt, complementing the shirt well. A pair of skinny jeans were a nice contrast to the shirt, with little skin showing the few small rips that decorated them. And to pull it all together she wore a pair of light brown timberlands.

Lilo rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.  
"Yeah, sorry guys. My Uncle Jumba kept me up all last night on video chat talking about this new invention he's working on."

"Well that's to be expected, you're _his_ apprentice," Gypsy, daughter of the Genie. Her bright blue eyes nearly glowing as she stared up at Lilo from her upside down position as she laid sprawled across the floor. Her blue skin was slightly darker than the light blue top she wore, her curly midnight hair sprawled all around her. Sitting next to her was another good friend, and Gypsy's partner in crime, Jackie, otherwise known as Jack. Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, younger sister to the princely Aziz. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun with little strands falling out of it. Her sun kiss tan skin was littered with scrapes and scratches from her many detours that she took during her mischievous deeds. Jack rolled her hazel eyes.

Jackie, despite her rebellious nature, did not dress like a "bad" girl. She wore fringed tan jacket that fitted over a simple light blue green tank top that stretched to the top of her waist band and met with her ripped grey jeans. Jack accessorized with a light teal hair band with a ribbon attached, a thick necklace that was linked by dark purple circle disk, thick amethyst earrings embodied with gold, and an amethyst crystal ring. Jack finished the outfit with a pair of dark purple converses, and Gypsy's lamp looped around her belt buckle.

Gypsy was a little more fashionable, with a light blue and dark red dress. The top of the dress was crossed and layered, forming a tank top that just barely dipped past her collar bone. It was belted just below the breast, and formed a skirt that brushed down just to her knees, flaring out towards the end. She easily matched the dress with a pair of high topped blue converses. Her jewelry consisted of large golden hoops, and golden cuffs that wrapped around her wrist.  
Her look was finished off with bright red lipstick, and her thick eyelashes were further thickened by mascara.

"What was he working on?" Jack asked.

"Some ionic cannon launcher… Or something along those lines," Lilo replied. Then groaned as she felt a familiar light brown arm wrap around her waist. She glared at prince Nathan of Maldonia, the schools second favorite womanizer. He gave her a teasing smirk, staring down at her with his light greenish brown eyes. Neither teen heard a low human growl because Stitch's was loader as he jumped up on Lilo's back and bared his teeth at the boy.

Cocky arrogant ass. Well, that's how everyone describes him, sure, Nathan had a knack for the trumpet, and an appreciation for amphibians. But sometimes the theatrical boy was quite the jerk. At least he didn't dress over the top like most princes did. He simply wore a sweatshirt that said, " **Keep Calm and Scary on**."  
A pair of light blue jeans, and dark green Chuck Taylors.

Nathan chuckled nervously and stepped back, bumping into Thomas, son of Pocahontas, who rose a bushy eyebrow at him, his dark blue eyes like a calming storm. The muscles that he bore were complemented by his light tan. He simply steadied the younger lad before nodding over to Lilo in greeting.

He wore a traditional, tan fringed, long sleeved shirt and dark jeans that had patches wrapped around the lower thigh, and dark brown timberlands.

"Well, now that she's here," Jack said, picking herself up off the ground, taking Lilo's hand and dragging her off to the table that had their supplies on it. "So Ben's coronation is coming up and we have got to come up with the theme for the after party!"

"Okay, so maybe a semi casual dress?" Gypsy said, her feet hovering above the ground so she could see over Lilo's shoulder.

"How about semi coronation?" Lilo said, "You know, like a semi casual version of the coronation dress you wore, and if guys want they can change into jeans if slacks are a little too uncomfortable." Lilo supplied.

"Brilliant!" Gypsy cheered dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh! And maybe we should…" McKenna stepped up, supplying her ideas.

"Nah, that won't work yah ninny!" Mellissa told her sister.

Lilo looked around at her friends.

More additions to her Ohana.

Lilo hadn't changed much since finding all of Stiches cousins. In fact, the only thing that changed about her was Lilo's height and figure, rounding out to more of a womanly figure. Lilo did happen to gain a high intelligence level and began to help Jumba out after the cousin finding was done, she found she had a knack for inventing.

Her style hadn't changed much either, the only thing that did was the fact that she wore jewelry now. On her left middle finger she wore a silver band that said **Aloha** , and on her right middle finger that looked like a mini Elvis Presley guitar wrapped around her finger. She wore two golden loops on each ear, and a Hawaiian bracelet on her left wrist. Lilo continued with her color scheme of white and red, but with a red button up shirt with white hibiscus flowers printed on them.  
Her jeans were slightly baggy, with various prints on it, and they brushed over her dark red converse.  
And to pull the whole look together she wore light pink lipstick.

These were her friends, a group of people who were family, and they lived in the place were "Good only gets Better."

And in a few days, there world was going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

"And _one, two, three and four. Five and six, seven and a, eight and!_ Got it Lilo?" Nora asked, after demonstrating the third choreographed move for their next recital.  
Yes, while Lilo does still participate in hula, she decided to expand her horizons when it came to dancing.

Thus the reason why she was taking dance with Nora, currently working on their next ballet recital.

Lin, while not a dancer, was sitting in the stands giving words of encouragement and tips on balance. "You guys are going to kill that duet performance, but Lilo, your wobbling a bit." The gymnast told her.

"Yep!" Lilo said, slowly repeating the moves before bring them together in a fluid combination.

"Okay then, first half," Nora clapped her hands together. "Ready and _five, six, seven, eight!"  
_

Lilo was gasping for breath by the end of the rehearsal. Her muscles, muscles had sores and every time she moved she could hear something crack. Lilo hissed in pain when Nora patted her back, "Good rehearsal, I could tell you've been practicing."

"Yeah, thanks," Lilo chocked out between short breaths. She glanced at the Elvis watch on her wrist before her eyes widened. "Ah! I'm going to be late!" Suddenly feeling revived, Lilo jumped up and sprinted down the hallway, "See you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Lilo's a little disorganized, isn't she?" A new voice said, Nora and Lin turned around to see Ben, the future king of Auradon, standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nora questioned, standing slightly in front of Lin. Ben was a little taken aback by the growl in her tone, no one has ever really talked to him like that.

"W-well, I was wondering. Since all three of us soon will be taking the throne, I was wondering if you thought of your first proclamation." Ben said nervously.

"And _why_ , would we tell you that?" Nora asked with her harsh tone, her eyebrow lifting in question.

"I… Can't think of one," Ben sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

Nora paused and looked at him. "You, poster child for good, needs help on determining your first proclamation?"

Ben scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. What did you guys chose for yours?"

"Joint military," Lin and Nora chorused.

"Joint Military?"

"Um, yeah," Lin confirmed while grabbing her gym bag, "We have been getting reports of something bad stirring, everyone's on edge, and a stronger military is the best choice."

"You can tag along to that idea if you want," Nora offered. Begrudgingly, she might add. And only because Lin elbowed her in the stomach.  
Hard.

"As much as I appreciate that, I feel like that's something I'll do along the way anyways. I want to do something that will help the view for my kingdom, and they already see you guys as reliable allies without a joint military." Ben told them.

Nora and Lin nodded.

"Well, what about the Isle of the Lost? Maybe you could help the kids there. I… I've flown over and saw how malnourished they are. They could use fresh food, maybe even some more luxuries. I doubt that their ever spoiled." Lin offered.

"I… I think I can do one better, _know_ I can do one better actually. How about giving the villain kids a chance," Ben said with a smile.

"A chance to what?" Lin asked.

"A chance to be good. To live here," Ben explained.

Nora came up to Ben and slung an arm around his shoulder, her height easily matching his. "Benny Bear, I believe that you just made my friend list. I am happening for some more color in this school!"

* * *

"Parker!" Lilo yelled, seeing the boy sitting on the park bench all by himself. "Godmother, I am sooo sorry, I got caught up during practice an-"

Parker giggled in his mad laugh that sent chills down her spine, "No worries Lilo, I only got here two minutes ago."

"Oh, good," Lilo sighed, sitting down on the park bench with him. "So, how bad is it?"

"I don't understand Language!" Parker exclaimed, flipping off the back of the park bench.

"In other words, you didn't start on the assignment," Lilo deadpanned.  
Parker scrabbled back up onto the park seat with a crazed grin. "You know me so well love. It's just, every time I look at the paper, I just see a jumble of letters."

"Hmmm…. That's what you said about the last test we took too. Hey, you want to test out a new invention for me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me with my homework? Sure!" Parker said.  
Lilo rummaged through her bag. Some very dangerous things – colorful blaster guns, knives, a box that said "For Mavrick," – fell out of her bag. A few seconds later Lilo gave a shout of triumph and held up a pair of glasses with purple lenses. She handed them to him.  
"Here, put these on," Lilo told him.

It was strange. The tint of the lenses did not affect color at all, in fact, it was like wearing normal glasses. But his head didn't have that heavy feeling that it usually have. Instead, his mind felt clearer. "Okay, now try to read your homework," Lilo said softly, handing him the paper. Parker gasped, he could read the page clearly, and the words weren't bouncing around the page randomly. "I can, I can read it clearly!" he giggled. "How did you..?"

"Jubba and I were working on medical solutions the other week. There dyslexia lenses."

"I have dyslexia?"

"Yeah, it would explain why you can't read some things. But, now, with those on, you can read anything!" Lilo said.

Parker cheered and jumped up, dancing and twirling around like a, well, madman. He picked Lilo up and swung her around with him, then he lifted her in the air and twirled her around, both were giggling at this point. "Lilo you're amazing!" Parker shouted before he set her down and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"I bet I can beat your last score."

"You say that every day Lonnie," Mavrick sighed, notching his bow at the next target.

"Yeah, well maybe todays the day that my statement comes true," Lonnie said, notching her bow as well and aiming at the target next to his.

"Yeah, and maybe today's the day everyone figures out you're the secret Auradon blogger," Mavrick scoffed.

"Shh! Yell it out loud will you?" Lonnie whisper yelled, glancing around the field. Both of them released their arrows at the same time. "But, between you and me. I think that it's time to start a vlog."

"Vlog?"

"Yeah, set up secret camera's and expose the supposedly good princes and princesses."

"Really?" Mavrick questioned, shooting another arrow.

"Okay," Lonnie said, notching her arrow, "Maybe more like, thought, and already did, and have been doing for the past two days."

"Lonnie…" Mavrick warned.

"I won't get caught!" Lonnie huffed, both of them released their arrows at the same time.

"Bullseye!" Mavrick yelled.  
"Aw. Ten," Lonnie pouted.  
"At least you two are doing better than me! Look at that, a two?" Roger, son of Robin Hood exclaimed, startling Lonnie a bit, because she had no idea when he appeared. But Mavrick on the other hand, smirked at her little jump.

"Do you really have to beat me at archery? You already best me at every other form of combat," Mavrick asked, changing the subject and looking over at the general's daughter. Ignoring the legends son.

"Meh, maybe you're right," Lonnie said, notching and releasing the bow again, this time, hitting it straight in the center. Roger attempted the same, but failed, missing the target by a long shot. He grunted before storming off, muttering very colorful words under his breath while doing so.

"So, how's your sisters?" Lonnie asked.

"Same as always, Melissa's shy, and McKenna's brash," Mavrick released another arrow. Straight center.

"Okay, that's not what I meant," Lonnie hit the five and pouted. "I meant how's their love life, any boys that you have to beat up yet."

Mavrick snorted, "And get my ass kicked in return? No. No boys, although, McKenna is dating someone…"

"But you just said no boys," Lonnie asked confused, though hitting the edge of the bullseye without looking.

Mavrick sent Lonnie a crooked smile, "Exactly."

* * *

"Come on! Come on! McKenna you're taking too long!" Gypsy yelled over her shoulder. Midnight strands whipping around wildly in the wind.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" McKenna yelled back, finally making it to the edge, "So why here? Why not the enchanted lake?"

"Cause that's so cliché! This will be a lot more fun than some glorified pool," Gypsy said, setting down the picnic supplies.

"So, a boring lazy river?" McKenna said, laying down on the ground rather than the picnic blanket. Gypsy huffed and sat down next to McKenna and glared down at her, her face hovering over McKenna's. "You know, you could just pretend to like this idea," she said.

"Gypsy, I love all your ideas. I just think you're cute when you're angry," McKenna chuckled.

Gypsy smiled softly, "Oh."

"Better?"

Gypsy hummed before quickly pecking McKenna on the lips. "Better," she confirmed. She hopped up off the ground and smiled, "Now, come on, it's hot and I've been waiting for a swim."

"Oh, Gypsy in a bikini, all my dreams just came true," McKenna said. Sitting up and shrugging her shirt off.

"Ha, ha."

* * *

"One." A timid voice.

"Two." A malevolent voice.

" _THREE!_ " Mischievous combined.

"You doofs ruined my hair!" Audrey screamed from below them.

Jack and Mellissa collapsed in giggles, the fruit punch soaking through their clothes.

"Sorry Audrey!" Mellissa called back, smiling innocently down at the daughter of sleeping beauty, whose expression softened in return.

"You know what? If Mellissa wasn't like, my best friend. You two would owe me way more than just paying for my dry cleaning," Audrey said, looking down at her stained dress.

"Already covered Aud," Mellissa chuckled, "Come by my dorm later and will go to the Snow White Laundry Mat together."

"Fine… but we also stop by Tiana's Palace for food! On you!" Audrey called up.

Mellissa laughed, "Whatever you say Audrey."

Audrey smiled a little and rushed inside the dorms to go change. Jack looked at her with a look of bewilderment, "I shall never understand how you manage to tame and befriend Audrey."

"She's not _all_ that bad you know," Mellissa told her, picking up the bucket and heading toward the door that opened to the stairway that will lead them downstairs. "You just need to take the time to know her, that's all."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, well. It's hard to get to know her when she's always being snotty towards you."

"Well maybe I co- _**UMPH!**_ "

Mellissa fell to the ground and looked up slightly to see a callused hand offering her help up. She looked higher up, her calm light blue eyes met his dark blue eyes that remained unreadable as he hauled her up with a sense of ease. "Th-thanks Thomas," Mellissa murmured.

Thomas mouth twitched in the slightest smile and he pat her on the head before moving down the hall, leaving a blushing Mellissa standing in the hall with a semi smug, semi annoyed Jack. "God, could you two be even more oblivious? You're almost as bad as Lilo and Parker!"

"W-what?" Mellissa gasped, pulling back to look at her friend.

* * *

"Dude, just ask her out," Nathan said, before adjusting the ligature for his saxophone and try tuning again. Thomas looked at him with a bored expression before turning back to his book.

"Yeah, I get it. You're worried about rejection," Nathan continued, while Thomas glowered at him. "But I'm sure that she would say yes. You two really are blind you know?"

Thomas growled before furiously flipping to the next page. Nathan quickly ran through the twelve major concert scales and then looked over at his friend. "And I would act quickly, because I know a lot of guys who are waiting to ask her out, but they think she's with you. Though, now that I think about it, that Alec kid was thinking about asking her tod-"

He was cut off by a door slam.

"…day," Nathan finished. "Ah, young love."

He shrugged before turning back to the song that he had sitting in front of him.

It was a soulful tune, and less jazzy and more like a dirge, or something really serious. Nothing like what his father ever taught him to play. In all honesty, his dad didn't like him playing such "depressing" tunes. Nathan's mother tells him to play whatever his heart desires, but still. The look of disappointment that his father makes when he first heard one of these soulful songs were harsh.

He wasn't even proud when Nathan first started composing music. Beautiful, strong, soulful tunes that he should be proud of. He wasn't proud when he went for the wind assemble, and the marching band, rather than the jazz band. Hell, he wrote the balled and the closer for this year's show and the great King of Maldonia is still not satisfied.

What he would give to hear his dad be proud of him.

* * *

Thomas ran over to the stables. Everyone cleared out of the way when they saw his huge frame barreling through the halls.

"Mellissa!" Thomas called out once he saw the familiar red head mounting her steed. Darcy, her horse, didn't even spook. A midnight black mare with light brown splotches of fur decorating her coat. She was probably the calmest horse around. Instead, she snorted at the boy's rather dramatic entrance and huffed when her ridder slid off her saddle.

"Tom? What are you doing?" Mellissa asked, walking over to him.

"You didn't think I would let you ride by yourself, did you?" Thomas huffed out.

Mellissa crossed her arm raising an eyebrow, "You have before, plenty of times."

"Well, not today," Thomas said, mounting on his brown steed.

Mellissa smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Okay, so Mr. Broody goes with you on a horse ride and _nothing_ happened? I don't believe you!" Audrey said before picking up a fry from her plate. "Something had to happen, you were blushing the brightest red that I've ever seen when I found you."

"N-nothing happened Audrey!" Mellissa stuttered out, her blush was now reaching down to the base of her neck. "'We rode around and that was it!"

"I swear! You know you like him, why not do what your sister McKenna did and, oh I don't know, ASK HIM OUT!" Audrey yelled.

"Honestly Audrey, I just don't feel like moving that fast. We barely talk."

"That's the thing. Thomas _doesn't_ talk. He's only talks to you, doesn't that mean anything?"

"W-well," Mellissa blushed, looking down and taking a sudden interest in her half-finished burger. "M-maybe. Ugh! I don't know!" she exclaimed, putting her face in her hands.

"There, there," Audrey said, reaching across the table and grabbing Mellissa's hand, "I help you out with this one."

* * *

The next day the group was hanging out under a tree near the school. Gypsy was sitting in between McKenna's legs, watching McKenna play her DS. McKenna's arms circled around Gypsy. McKenna's head rested gently on Gypsy's shoulder.

Lilo was working on a prototype for the proton blaster, her concentration breaking every time she glanced up at Parker, who was reading with his glasses. Once, their eyes met, and both blushed deeply before looking back down.

Mavrick was texting Lonnie, asking about how her School of Secrets vlogs where going. Eating his food all the while.

Mellissa and Thomas were having a conversation about horses, their voices too quiet for others to hear.  
Thomas happily munched on the food wrap that Mellissa packed for the two of them.

Jack was listening to Nathan play his saxophone while she sketched out the plans for her next big prank, this one was going on her brother.

The group usually ate further away from the school. The noise was found to be annoying to most of them, especially Thomas. But there was news that Ben, the soon to be king of Auradon, was making an announcement today, and the group would rather be near the school, than hear rumors and gossip about this.

" _As you know,_ " Ben's voice crackled over the intercom, " _Years ago my father, King Beast, banished all of the villains from the land of Auradon, to the Isle of the Lost."_

A cheer erupted from the school, and the group rolled their eyes at the joyous chants.

" _Hold on, hold on. Now I've come to realize the descendants of these villains, who, up till now, lived in the shadow of their parent's wrong doings, deserve a chance to determine chance to find a path of their own."_

At this point Ben had captured the group's attention.

" _Which is why, as my first royal decree, I have decided to invite four students from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon prep this year."_

Immediately, the sounds of riots and complaints could be heard.

The group looked at each other.

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

"I think that everyone's overreacting," Nora mumbled, falling back down on her bed. Lin snorted, looking at her roommate.

"How would you feel if they said Oogie was allowed to walk around freely?" Lin asked.

"That's different. _Oogie_ did something wrong. Those kids didn't!" Nora defended.

"Agreed, but you have to see it from everyone else point of view," Lin said, glancing up at the clock. "And, I only have a few minutes till my lunch."

"The one with Audrey?"

"And Jane, and Mellissa." Lin added.

"I feel bad for her," Nora said absentmindedly. Lin looked over confused, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Oh, I had another, _vision_ ," Nora whispered the last part. Causing Lin to roll her eyes. There's no one else in the room.

"Okay, well, who do you feel bad for?"

"Audrey. Let's just say, her relationship is about to take a sharp turn."

* * *

"So the VK's are coming over-"

"VK's?" Lin interrupted Audrey, looking at her confused.

"Audrey's shortened version of villains' kids," Mellissa answered, sipping away at her milkshake.

"So, why am I here?" Lin asked, raising her eyebrow at the daughter of Aurora.

"Because, you and Jane are two of the three school ambassadors, and Mellissa's here because she's the only one on the planning committee who can tolerate me. I'd figure this was up her alley."

"Ah, well, continue," Lin said.

Audrey nodded and continued, "So, the VK's are coming over in 20 days, we have to get their rooms prepped, a limo, and a welcoming committee prepared."

"Okay, yeah, so who's all coming?" Jane asked. Her hands fiddling nervously with a fork, twirling it around so fast that it was nothing more than a silver disk.

"Jayden Daher, son of Jafar. Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil. Evie Queen, Daughter of the Evil queen. Mal B. daughter of, ugh, _Maleficent._ Can you believe Benny boo! He picked Maleficent of all people-"

"Audrey! Focus! Who's the fifth kid?" Mellissa snapped, looking up.

"Oh, Faith Fae Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier." Audrey said, before taking a small bite out of the beignet that Tiana had whipped up for the group.

"Isn't he like, the headmaster at the school on the Isle?" Jane asked.

"I wouldn't know about that," Audrey said, looking at the Godmother in training, "How did you figure that out?"

"I think mother checks in on all the villain kids, there's a special communication service that is reserved for her access, maybe that's how Ben got the scores for the villain kids EQ." Jane said.

"From your mother?" Lin asked at the same time Mellissa questioned, "EQ?'

"Yes, and Evil Quotient," Jane nodded to each girl with the respective answer.

"Anyways," Audrey continued from the original conversation, "For the girls' room, we probably shouldn't separate them, so instead of the mandatory two students to a room, we could try to fit another bed in."

The others nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later and they all formed a good idea of what to do for when the VK's arrived and had moved on to interrogating Mellissa.

"So, you're saying that you don't like him?" Lin asked.

"No!"

"So you _do_ like him?" Jane teased.

"Not in that way!"

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Audrey questioned with a smirk.

"Because you guys are- because this is- URGH!" Mellissa flopped her head down on the table, making the bowls of gumbo rattle. Jane giggled and reached across the table and patted Mellissa's head.

"There, there," Jane said, "We understand. Questioning alone is moving too fast into the relationship for you."

" _What_ relationship?" Mellissa mumbled into the table.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that you two are pinning over each other," Audrey sighed, adding Tabasco sauce to her gumbo.

"And it's obvious that Thomas already asked you out," Lin said. At that, every girls head shot up and looked at her eyes wide.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison, leaving Lin in chuckles.

"You guys have been so warped into interrogating Mellissa, you barley notice the difference in Thomas' behavior. He's not brooding, he's smiling sometimes. _And_ he actually said 'hello' to me this morning," Lin explained.

Mellissa groaned and put her head in her hands, "Were we _that_ obvious?"

"So it's true? You guys are going on a date?" Audrey asked, when Mellissa nodded her head Audrey squealed and squeezed her friend into a hug. "FINALLY!"

* * *

"Did you connect the, ah, the…"

"Insulator cord," Lilo supplied, looking up from the generator.

"Ah, yes, yes! The insulator cord!" Juba said.

"Already done."

"Okay then, next I need you to-"

"Lilo!" A voice called suddenly, Jack barged into the room. Her roommate was panting, gripping the door for dear life.

"Jack? What are you-"

"Parker! He's gotten into a fight!"

"What?" Lilo exclaimed, her voice startling Stitch from his nap.

"Down by the garden, he's _angry_ , I'm worried he might do something he might regret." Jack said.

Lilo nodded, and stood up, running from the room.

She reached the garden in five minutes flat, any exhaustion she might have felt was diminished by the roaring of the crowd that had formed. Swearing, Lilo ran into the crowd, pushing and shoving, occasionally elbowing some of the other students out of the way.

There in the middle was Parker, his eyes were dark beneath his glasses, but Lilo could've sworn that they were glowing bright. He was circling around with Chad, who already had a bloody nose, and a small cut on his arm.

Parker was glaring at him, spitting curses and random insults at him as he prepared to launch at Chad.

He did not get the chance.

"What in the Soccer's name is going on here?" Lilo yelled, pushing through the last of the crowd and marched between the two with a deadly glare that dared the two boys to try and make a move. Chad sneered down at Lilo, who glared back.

"Nothing that should concern you Alien Girl," Chad spat.

"Alien Girl? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" Lilo asked. She then shook her head and raised an arm before Chad could retort, "I suggest the two of you forget that reason and walk away. You both know the penalty for fighting on school grounds."

Chad growled and looked over at Parker, "This isn't over."

"I believe it is," a new voice said, and everyone looked over to see Nora standing there with her arms cross. "Now, scatter," she told everyone with a dark tone. And scatter they did. When the garden was clear Nora smiled at Lilo and Parker before leaving.

As soon as she left Lilo smacked Parker in the arm, "Are you insane!"

"Ow! Well, yes. You knew that," Parker replied, only to get punched in the arm again. "Ow! Love, will you stop that!"

"You know what I meant! A fight on school grounds could've gotten you suspended!" Lilo hissed.

"I know that," Parker said. Lilo just scoffed and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the garden.

"What was the fight even about anyway?"

"You," Parker answered simply. Lilo stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Me?"

"He was insulting your Ohana again, and calling you a freak. And other mean names that _made me want to snaphisnecklikeatwigandcrushh **isbonesintoafine**_ **-** "

"Parker!" Lilo said, grabbing his arms and stopping him mid rant. It seems that even though he wasn't born of the Hatter and Alice, he still inherited the same insanity they both carried.

"Sorry," Parker sighed. Lilo shook her head and stared at Parker for a bit. Then she gasped when something wet hit her head and looked up to see that it began to poor. She and Parker both giggled and looked at each other.  
They stared in each other's eyes for a while before Lilo quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Parker on the cheek.

"It's okay, just next time, ignore him. Please?" Lilo said.

Parker stared at her for a moment, stunned, before a goofy grin took over his face, "Do I get more kisses if I do?" Parker asked, the question made Lilo laugh again as she stood on her tiptoes again and leaned in close.

"Yes," she answered and then leaned in and went to kiss his cheek again, but Parker caught her chin and crashed his lips down on hers. Lilo wasted no time kissing back, one hand rested on Parkers shoulder while the other one snaked around his neck. Parker pulled her closer and smiled a little into the kiss, he felt her shiver and knew that it wasn't because of the cold rain that fell down on them. It was because she was feeling what he was feeling, complete and utter bliss.

* * *

 **Okay, so Lilo and Parker's relationship may be moving to fast... Tell me if you agree. Cause I may have a plan *turns and laughs deviously* to slow it down a bit.**

 **Also... Boom Baby! I'm back!... On the descendants side of things. Welcome to the Isle wont be update for a bit... Still trying to work Faith into it.**

 **And tell me what you guys think. This story is kind of like one shots and a push into the story plot combined, so I want to know what everyone wants to see in it.**

 **Anywhoo, ciáo babe!**

 **~HeraJackson**


End file.
